narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flower Release (Viz: Blooming)
Flower Release (花遁, Hanaton, Viz: Blooming) ''is a nature transformation kekkei genkai, a combination of yang and earth. There are no known cases of this kekkai genkai naturally occurring in any shinobi outside the Hanako clan. This nature transformation appears to be restrictive to simple flowers to the unknowing, often being confused with Flower Ninja Art, but in actuality Flower Release covers all types of plants so long as they go through a flowering stage - which is 90% of all known plant life. Flower Release encompasses trees (such as cherry blossoms), bushes/shrubs (such as roses and holly), vines (such as the thorny bougainvillea) and succulents (such as cacti). The main real restriction to Flower Release is due to climate. If the plant is not native to the environment it is manifesting in, the user will have to use more chakra than the usual requirement to make up for the difference. '''Usage' There are many differences between Wood Release and Flower Release. Such as, Flower Release is not limited to the creation of wood. However, Flower Release is also unable to create complex wooden constructs and does not have the ability to manipulate, suppress or absorb a target's chakra. Lastly, any use of Flower Release must take identifiable form - any manipulation of flowering plants must be made with a realistic expectation in mind. These differences between Wood Release and Flower Release however do not mark one kekkei genkai as inferior to another. The two simply have different strengths and weaknesses. Such as, although flower release does no allow the user to create an ornate structure that could not naturally occur in nature, the kekkei genkai allows the user to manifest and manipulate many different types of plantlife, not just restricting the user to creating wooden structures. A Flower Release user may use a cactus as an offensive weapon or ensnare an opponent in wild thorny vines - these feats being outside the realm of Wood Release. Flower Release jutsu may also be cast at long range through channeling chakra into a throwing implement (such as shuriken, kunai or senbon) after forming the required hand signs and throwing it to an area of interest. Specifically Masumi Hanako specializes at this with casting jutsu into her senbon to stealth and catch their target off-guard. At short range, most Flower Release Jutsu must end with the user slamming their hands against the earth to cast. Jutsu Flower Release: Vine Whip The user materializes multiple vines from their extended arm that converge into one to increase stability and strength. Often times this jutsu is used to either strike the target like a whip or grapple something. Flower Release: Whip of Thorns An advanced form of Flower Release: Vine Whip in which the vines themselves are covered in thorns to increase the damage they may inflict upon their desired target. It is strongly advised that the user wears some sort of protective gears - such as long leather bracers - to prevent themselves from getting scratched up and barbed by the vine's thorns. Flower Release: Needles of Death The user materializes one or multiple cacti with elongated needles to impale or inflict a stabbing wound to their target. Using water release, the user may also force the needles to shoot out using water pressure. Flower Release Bloody Roses The user materializes mass of mature rose bushes to inflict stabbing or scrapping damage to their target. The mass of branches may be manipulated to also ensnare the target, forcing them to struggle and continuously hurt themselves. Flower Release: Pollen Fog The user causes the plants that surround them to unleash enough pollen to create a thick fog. This jutsu blinds the user by either eye irritation or general vision obstruction. This fog may also trigger a targets allergies, causing the target to sneeze and cough. If the fog is thick enough and lasts long enough it may make it impossible to breathe, thus strangling the target. Flower Release: Hidden Pollen Fog An advanced form of Flower Release: Hidden Pollen Fog that also employs genjutsu, creating hallucinations of shadows in the fog of pollen. Flower Release: Root Snare The user causes roots to grow from the ground to wrap over the target's legs and feet. If there are flowering shubbery or trees within range, the user may save some chakra and use them as a base for the jutsu - rather than having to materialize the plants from nothing. Flower Release: Circuta Sap Shot The user materializes Circuta plants and forces them to shoot out their elevated potent sap at their target. Due to the high toxicity of the sap upon contact with the skin, any shot that lands can cause the symptoms of its poison to take effect. These symptoms include nausea, vomiting, abdominal pain, tremors, confusion, weakness, dizziness, and drowsiness. In more severe cases it may even cause cardiovascular irregularity, seizures, coma or death. If a shot is ingested by the target in any way, symptoms will effect the target violently within fifteen minutes unless they consume activated charcoal. Flower Release: Sapling Sting The user manifests many saplings to spring forth and rapidly grow around their target. Due to the elasticity inherit to saplings and the speed of its growth, the sapling will snap up, striking anything around it like a whip. Flower Release: Poison Ivy's Kiss The user manifests highly potent poison ivy around their target - usually having it climb up trees or wrap around their body to touch exposed spots to inflict painful rashes. Flower Release: Sacred Earth The user uses an immense amount of chakra with incredibly precise chakra control to bring the plant life around the targeted area to revitalize. Flower Release: Energy Extraction The user either slams their hands on the ground of places their hands on flowering plant life to extract the energy directly from the source. This energy may be directed to heal wounds. This often leads to the targeted plant life to die, or at least vastly reduce its lifespan. Trivia * Although it should not be confused with Flower Ninja Art, people of the Hanako clan are often skilled at this specific type of jutsu as well. This is due to the similarities between the type of chakra and how it is employed. However, Flower Ninja Art is much more simplified and specific than Flower Release. * The name for this kekkei genkai was originally going to be "Sacred Earth", but the phrase itself used too many characters and could not fit in the framework for kekkei genkai symbols. Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Ninjutsu Category:FINAL